


Time In Grove

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alchemy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creampie, Doggy Style, Druids, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Lust Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Smut Story One-shot.#WNE (Male Worgen × Female Night Elf)
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Time In Grove

Within Whisperwind Grove, the young druidess spend her time mixing up potions to aid her sentinels and Worgens of Talonbranch Glade in the ongoing struggle against the persistent demons which still cling to the land or encroaching Bilgewater Cartel Goblins. The elf wore her normal skin tight robes, with the massive breasts swelling within the cloth.

"Hmm.. Just a tad more everblossom..." 

Kayuna mutter, adding the glowing flower to the purple substance. The viscous liquid starts glowing deep pink and the elf nod slowly. Her fingers wander over towards the table next to her with her eyes fixed on the liquid as she swirl the vial around to mix it properly. The gentle finger tips search for the cork she had left on the edge of the work station. A loud thump came from outside the house and the druidess jumped a bit, accidentally spilling the liquid over her. The pink fluid splatter around her massive melons which gets completely soaked in the sticky sweet smelling elixir. 

"... Oh no..." 

The elf watch with a horrified expression as the breasts stretch within the gown, her hand grabbing onto the table as she slowly turn her back against it. Both her palms press into the wooden surface and she lean her head back and let out a loud groan. Her nipples quickly tearing up around the dress, only seconds later the gown gets completely shredded. Kayuna slowly gets pushed down sinking to the ground due to the large pair heaving her down. Her eyes wander over the mounds of purple flesh, the two nipples rise up like thick tiny pillars. A warm feeling spread across her skin. Suddenly Kayuna remain on the floor panting heavily. Her eyes squinting trying to make out who the stranger is and as he approaches the young Kaldorei woman exhales in relief. 

"Oh thank the goddess.. James, can you please hand me the blue potion on the second shelf?" 

A large Worgen strut into the room, first glancing down on Kayuna then the breasts, then back at the woman. The dress were shredded in several places and slowly a thick bulge swell within the gown of the guest. Talonbranch emissary James Hallow's muzzle opened slightly in awe while a hand slowly reach outwards leaning down to one of the nipples. The sheer size and hole were just perfect, the constant swelling of the tenting knot had started reaching its pinnacle, a huge pillar of canine cock rose the dress. Kayuna's expression quickly turned more worried. 

"... No... James, look at me. No. Look at my face." The elf shook it quickly from side to side. "No, no"  
The Worgen tilted his head and responded with. "No means yes, yes?" 

A wide grin spread over James' lips while she rip away the remaining dress of the druid, hoisting her own dress over her head. The massive cock juts from the crotch with an immense sack beneath the swollen shaft. Wiggling around Kayuna cannot do much more then rest on the ground and wait for whats to come. The Worgen slowly drag his massive dribbling cock head along the soft cushion like breasts. The warmth and smooth feeling of Kayuna's skin tickle a spurt of hot seed to splatter over the pillowy tit flesh. The sheer weight of the cock make it sink into the silken purple elf tit. As the it finally reach the gaping cunt James exhales shakily before pushing the huge cock deep within the soft caverns of Kayuna. The young druidess shrieks out, splattering of warm cunt juice spray around the cock as it gets speared into the warm canal, the aid of the warm elven vaginal fluids make it incredibly easy for James to get deep into the vagina, regardless to this, the cunt is incredibly tight, but oh so soft. 

"Hah.. Ha... Oh my!.. Kayuna.. Oooh, so tight!" 

Fluttering his eyes with a wide grin across his face, Worgen move his clawed hands into the soft elven tit flesh and grabs a firm chunk of the pillowy skin and slam himself forward, almost feverishly fucking Elven cunt. The stomach bulge heavily due to the massive cock now spearing its way into the warm canal, the belly stretching obscenely around the reckless invader. A loud wet splattering noise echoes through the corridors while the eager Worgen thrash against the druidess' cunt. Those huge balls churn with its thick load of warm seed ready to grace the young druidess' lower lips. With a deep moan, James' knot unloads a massive spurt of hot seed, swelling the belly further you can see how the bloated breast bulge where the seed splatter out, expanding around the edges. The splattering noises gets mixed with a groaning noise from the cunt as it gets stuffed full of thick gooey worgen seed, just as the first gush of seed splatter into Kayuna's vulva the woman yells out. 

"N-no! Don't, hgn!... C-c.... Goddess help m-me!.." 

A content mewling noise roll past James' lips as he slowly drag out the leaking knotted cock, the vagina gaping lewdly and Kayuna lies twitching on the floor. Seconds after the cock is removed a spurt of seed spray out, welling out from the vulva and splattering down onto the ground leaving a huge puddle of white seed. The knotted cock twitches eagerly, dribbling down onto the ground and James waddles over to the breasts, his expression seem almost clouded or hazed, completely ignoring Kayuna as he gets ready for the second round. His clawed hand gently patting the heavy elven breast and position herself in front of the inviting vagina. His clawed fingers slowly creep into the Kayuna's vulva, guiding his massive cock into place of the hole again. Just feeling the tight hole sucking itself around the head of the knot almost instantly turn the shaft hard and with a huff, the hips shove forward sending the soaked cock once again deep within the tender nethershis hand slowly reach for Kayuna's arm and as soon as he snatched it he use it along with the nipple to completely screw the druid through night.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
